Touhou vs. Capcom/Kasen Ibaraki
Bio Kasen Ibaraki is a mysterious self-proclaimed hermit living in the mountains. Possessing an artificial arm and various abilities, she can often be seen dispensing knowledge to Reimu Hakurei, Marisa Kirisame, and Sanae Kochiya. Kasen is kind and polite to nearly everyone. She is always willing to lend a word of advice or teach a lesson, but is often seen as preachy and overly critical of others. Movelist Skill Cards *Extending Arm: Kasen makes her arm grow and attacks the opponent. *Hermit Beacon: Kasen launches a rainbow bullet directly in front of her. The bullet travels a short distance before exploding. Both the traveling projectile and explosion have hitboxes. Kasen is launched backwards after launching the projectile. After subsiding, the explosion turns into a beacon for Kasen's eagle projectile. Only one beacon may be active at a time. *Rocket Punch: Kasen launches and retracts her fist. Light attack has her punch the ground and hits OTG, medium attack punches in front of her, and heavy attack punches the air. *Phaser: Kasen phases in and out. Works as kind of a teleport. *Seal Bounce: Kasen summons a seal which will bounce volleyball in an upward arc. The seal has a hitbox of its own. *Tiger pounce: Kasen summons a tiger out of a portal that rushes forward and attacks. *Mukou Whip: Kasen summons Mukou, her pet raijuu, that uses its tail to whip enemies. Launches the opponent upward. Can be held and charged. The skill will release itself if held for too long *Eagle Flight: Kasen calls for and grabs on her eagle. They will drift together slightly above mid-line. This move will not reset Kasen's currently remaining jumps/dashes. If the eagle is too far from Kasen, she does not grab on the eagle. **Swoop Kick: Pressing Light will do a swooping kick attack. Kasen can input new commands immediately after the kick animation ends. **Eagle Throw: Pressing B will throw her eagle. The eagle will fly towards the opponent. If a beacon is present, the eagle will fly towards the beacon and then towards the opponent. **Dismount: Pressing Heavy will dismount Kasen from her eagle. Spell Cards *Wrap Sign "Prosthetic Arm Proteus": Kasen leaps backward into the air, and then fires her arm out. If the arm connects, it ensnares her opponent and she swings them around several times before finally slamming her opponent into the ground. *Hermit's Dragon Flames: Kasen calls out a dragon to do a flamethrower super. The dragon can hit the enemy when it enters. You can control the direction of the flames by tapping or holding up or down. *Hawk Sign "Hawk Beacon" This move is the super version of Kasen's Skill Card. The projectile has a lot of hits, and easily confirms into the explosion. After subsiding, the explosion turns into a large beacon and 3 revolving orbs. Last Word *Right Hand "Evil Spirit, Begone": Kasen lifts up the opponent and traps them in a sphere of smoke. She then closes her fist, crushing the opponent and dealing huge damage. Misc. *Battle Intro: Kasen's Eagle carries her onto the battlefield and then she says "You now face the One-Armed Horned Hermit!" *Taunt: She scolds the opponent and says "Your skills just aren't good enough." *Victory Pose: She says "Better luck next time." She then pulls out Cotton Candy and a candied apple. Winning Quotes There's no way I'd reveal my full strength in a place like this. Great job there, my pets! You deserve a reward for that! If you expect to achieve victory, you must train tirelessly, analyze your opponent calmly, and always maintain a will to win! The only people who live on the surface are good men, saints... and True Villains. Vs. Self: Could this be some kind of supernatural phenomenon? Vs. Reimu: Want to train at my place again? It'll be the Reptile Course this time. Vs. Marisa: You really don't understand how to use magic properly. You could wind up dead some time, you know? Vs. Sanae: Aren't you lacking in self-consciousness as a shrine maiden? Vs. Suika and Yuugi: Hey uh...Don't tell anyone about my true form...ok? Vs. Chun Li: Wow, you have Chinese buns just like me! That's so cute! Vs. Nitori: Go teach Reimu some business fundamentals, will you? She's just dreadful to watch. Vs. Utsuho and Satori: So your behind the rise of evil spirits at the Underground Geyser Center! Vs. Koishi: Oh, you're the young lady from the Palace. Your big sister's been worried about you. Vs. Komachi: Your not so strong. Ferryman Shinigami are lower-ranking than those who collect mortals at their time of death. Vs. Miko: I can see why you want to distance yourself from Seiga. Vs. Mima: Be lucky i didn't annihilate you, Spirit. Take that as a lesson and change your evil ways. Vs. Morrigan, Felicia and Shantae: You're going to catch a cold running around so...scantily clad. Don't you have a jacket or something? Vs. Ryu: You have a pure mind, warrior, but you must be wary, for purity is easiest to taint. Vs. Guile and Asura: You shouldn’t be letting anger and vengeance blind you so easily. Vs. Mokou: Oh, poor, lonely departed one who even the shinigami no longer target. I can sympathize. Vs. Bison, Wesker, Wily, and Demitri: No lecture necessary. Pure evil like you should just be snuffed out. Vs. Sakura, Roll, Saki, Cirno, Alice and Sakuya: Don’t feel too bad. It’s natural to lose to someone with more experience. Vs. Akuma, Juri, Bass, B.B. Hood, Vergil, Tron, Remilia Flandre, Rumia, Mystia, Shinki and Wriggle: If that severe beating was not enough, then I’ve got a long lecture about the trouble you’ve caused. Vs. Hsien-ko, Murasa and Yuyuko: You may have been given new life, but that puts the balance at great risk. I hope you understand that. Vs. Talbain and Kagerou: Don’t be so pessimistic. Your power is only a curse if you treat it as such. Vs. Megaman and Byakuren: You shouldn’t be so forgiving of your enemies. That blind faith will only get you and many other innocents killed. Vs. Zero, Dante and Trish: You hunters need to step up your game more, if you wish to be as good as the shrine maiden. Vs. Chris and Jill: You’ll need better means than pistols if you wish to slay monsters. Vs. Viewtiful Joe and Captain Commando: That outfit doesn’t look very practical. In fact, it looks like it’ll just make you a very big target. Vs. Amaterasu: I’m not worried about your form, Goddess. I talk to animals all the time. Vs. Arthur: Not only does that armor slow you down, it doesn’t even protect you very well. Vs. Frank and Aya: Sorry. I’m a little camera shy. Vs. Soki, Hayato, Youmu and Momiji: Your swordsmanship could use some work. Vs. Phoenix Wright and Shikieki: What right do you have to govern the actions of a hermit? Vs. Ruby: If you really want to be a Heroine, then perhaps a pirate's life is not for you. Vs. Hiryu: Next time, you try to hide your image, try not to give off so much power. Vs. Mamizou: As expected, Tanuki are both inedible and hard to tame. Vs. Gene: That arm…suddenly, I feel tempted to clash with it… Vs. Batsu and Jin: It is cooler heads that shall prevail. Vs. Masamune: You need more than military might to win battles, One-Eyed Dragon. Vs. Cammy: If you like, I can talk to those cats for you. Vs. Tessa and Yumemi: Think your science can study my arm? Vs. Meiling: Don’t get me wrong, I’m no slouch when it comes to hand-to-hand combat, either. Vs. Reisen: I heard from Reimu. Apparently the urban legend incident was caused by the People of the Moon. Was this your doing? Vs. Yukari, Iku, Tenshi and Kaguya: Class does not denote strength. You shouldn’t have underestimated me. Vs. Patchouli and Keine: Knowledge from textbooks are useless if they are not applied. Vs. Ichirin: You should consider carrying some of your load in your teamwork. Vs. Futo: Changing the flow…nice basics. Vs. Kokoro: You're performing Noh this year too, right? This year’s performance is going to be Kuchisake-onna, as expected? Vs. Yuuka: Take good care of nature, friend. Vs. Dan: Let me tell you why skill is more important than words...wow, that sounded awkward. Vs. Seija: The state of the world is not for you to decide! Vs. Ken: Your hand exists for those you love. Try not to burn it. Vs. Nick: Man has nothing to fear but fear itself. Vs. Seiga: I'd really prefer not to be lumped together with such a low-level and wicked hermit. Vs. Nero: You should learn some respect for your elders, boy. Ending (We see Regina from Dino Crisis wandering about Gensokyo.) Regina: This is Regina. I'm a bit lost....I'll need to find to find pieces to find out where exactly I am. *Growl* Regina: Great...it looks like they have dinosaurs here too. (Regina aims her gun, but is shocked at what she sees....Kasen communicating with a Velociraptor.) Regina: Uh, HQ....you're not going to believe this.... Category:Touhou vs. Capcom Category:Female Characters Category:Characters